1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fingerprint detection device and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses including a display device such as a liquid crystal display device are provided with a fingerprint detection device. The fingerprint detection device detects the unevenness of a fingerprint of a finger in contact therewith to detect the shape of the fingerprint. Detection results of a fingerprint sensor are used for personal authentication and other purposes. For example, in a fingerprint detection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-245443 (JP-A-2002-245443), detection electrodes for fingerprint detection, a drive circuit, and a detection circuit are provided on an insulating substrate.
In some electronic apparatuses having a fingerprint detection device mounted thereon, a functional surface such as a display function of displaying images is provided on the opposite side of a detection surface for detecting fingerprints. In JP-A-2002-245443, a detection electrode is provided above a switching element, and hence a surface on the transparent substrate side cannot be used as the detection surface for fingerprint detection, which may limit the arrangement of the detection surface.